The Stuff Dreams Are Made of
by InuYash'sLover
Summary: Kagome is in love with the man or hanyou of her dreams literally M to be safe..I got the idea frome Rath141419
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is an idea I got from another author but they sadly stopped updateing so I am going to use their idea if anyone has a problem please tell me and i will remove the story instantly Thank You

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldnt wait to go to sleep she was so excited she almost couldnt, she'd passed her math test with a 90 no less she couldnt wait to tell InuYasha...I know what your thinking how could she tell him if she was going to go to sleep well you see almost 15 years ago she had started meeting someone in her dream and that person was InuYasha even though hes a year older he's still in her same grade when they got older they fell in love and one day they had heard each others thoughts it was proof enough that the other was real. Now they can communicate telepathicly though they had never actually met InuYasha lives in Kyoto and Kagome lives in Tokyo. ayear after they confessed their love InuYasha asked her to be his mate he being half demon Kagome quickly accepted

So thats why Kagome couldnt wait to go to sleep she and InuYasha had studied in their dreams he was gonna be so proud she thought happily. As soon as she was ecused from the dinner table she got ready for bed and quickly went to bed.

She looked around their eutopia it was a forest with a huge blooming sakura tree in the middle of a babbleing brook it was so beautifull she was about to call out when something grabbed her from behind she squeeled in delight knowing it could only be one person she quickly turned around.

"Oh InuYasha guess what" she said excitedly "you got a 90" he inquired the excitement left her as she fround up at him he smnirked at her.

"you were so excited you screamed it through our link you woke me up" he said in feined annoyance she just laughed looking into his bright eyes "serves you right for being asleep durring class " she pouted he just laughed and kissed her "hey you dont have school tuesday right?" he asked suddenly

She looked up at him "no its an inservice day why?" he just shrugged and kissed her she forgot about the question and focused on him after a little while an alarm went off she pouted "aww time to go already i'll see you tonight i guess" she smiled

"uhhh no I'll see you monday because my dad and Sessh are lazy and cant drive at night" before she could ask she woke up to cold water "so who's InuYasha" he asked mockingly she just jumped up and ran after him down stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke to Miroku in his face /InuYasha's family addopted him when he was 8/ "gahhhh what the hell Miroku" Inuyasha yelled rolling off his bed " so who's Kagome?" Miroku smirked Inuyasha growled and jumped up chasing Miroku down the stairs.

His mother was up as always "good morning you two" she smiled InuYasha grunted as Miroku went to get ice for his new bruise "why do I have to drive at night" InuYasha grumbled

"Because we said so and its your turn" Sesshomaru answered bottoning up his shirt InuYasha just grunted and went to get ready.

-------------------------------------------

School went by as a blur for both InuYasha and Kagome InuYasha was grumbleing while driving while Kagome could barely sleep it was so lonely without InuYasha

-------------------------------------------

When He finally reached the house he kicked his dad awake "yo you sure this is the right address this is a masion" InuYasha said in disbelief "yup i figured we have money why not use it" InuTashio said " I knew there was a reason i loved you" InuYasha smirked .

They all claimed their rooms and set up the easy stuff why professionals helped with other things by then it was Monday

----------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in class turned in her desk to talk to Songo " I cant believ Koronosuke would do that now im dateless and you too you seriously need a guy I've known you for what 10 years and you've turned down every single guy come on today we're getting you a man" Songo said excitedly

Kagome just shook her head "worry about yourself first Songo" Kagome sighed the teacher said something about new students "ooo i hope their cute" Songo cried Kagome shook her head "sometimes i swear you sound just like Mi-" but the teacher cut her off

"Kaazana Miroku" Kagome froze "and Takeshi InuYasha" Kagome slowly turned around and there he was she saw him real live in front of her smirking at her she could'nt move, could'nt talk, could'nt blink, could'nt breath then she fainted.

-  
Ok there you have it like i said NOT my idea if any one doesnt wantme to write this please tell me and i will remove this post or if you like it dispite that review 

-Disclaimer-No I do not own InuYasha but that doesnt mean i give up hope and no the soul talk and telepathy are not ny idea

I Love InuYasha 


	2. Chapter 2

The Stuff Dreams are Made of

Chapter Two The First day of school and more

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaazana Miroku" Kagome froze "and Takeshi InuYasha" Kagome slowly turned around and there he was she saw him real live in front of her smirking at her she could'nt move, could'nt talk, could'nt blink, could'nt breath then she fainted.

"oh Kagome" Songo cried as she tried to catch her but someone caught her first. Songo looked up it was that new guy InuYasha? well whoever he was she was thankful that he caught her.

"Kagome! Kagome?" InuYasha called softly a girl he thought might be Songo looked at him strangely probably wondering how he knew Kagomes name. But all was forgotten when Kagome began to moan and wake up.

She blinked and rubbed her head it hurt alittle maybe she hit the floor? she thought "wo I just had the weirdest dr..ea...m.." she trailed off as she looked up then she screeched "OMG your here your really here" she yelled causeing Inuyahsas ears to fall back on his head.

He winced at her shrill voice " Damn Kags you see me everyday you should know that hurts my ears like hell" InuYasha smirked he was gonna kiss her but the teacher cut in "I dont know where you think you are but this is my class room so would you please save it" the teacher yelled going back to the front of the room.

The room sighed finally some thing interesting and once again Mr.Takimono had to ruin it the class went by agonizingly slow InuYasha sat next to Kagome talking of why and where InuYasha and Miroku had moved. While Miroku sat next to Songo and was now sporting a red hand print while Songo sat fumming half at Miroku for groping her and half at herself for still likeing him so much.

A few periods went by befor they all got a chance to talk at lunch. They got their lunch first and went outside to the tree in the feild.

"ok so obveously there's something going on here and we wanna know what" Songo demanded sitting down InuYasha leanded next to the tree Kagome leanded into him and Miroku sat next to Songo faceing them. "and whats with you Kagome you've stuck to him like glue the whole morning and you just met him he's a Half demon for god sakes he could already have a mate not to mention his perverted friend" She added the last part as Miroku groped her ending in him haveing a new pink hand print.

InuYasha laughed driely "friend yeah right the idiots ,my brother" he said Songos eyes widened .

"brother is that all, I've known you since we were 6 and I thought we were best friends" Miroku feined hurt Songo just tilted her head "but wait how can you two be brothers?" Miroku was as far as she could tell a well... monk or at least in training and inuYasha was clearly a half demon

"Well actually they addopted Miroku InuYasha is the Takeshi's real son and Sesshomaru InuYasha and Mirokus older brother is Mr Takesi's first son but when Sesshomarus mother died he mated InuYashas mother who is now Mirokus addoppted mother correct?" Kagome smiled Songo and Miroku stared shocked

InuYasha smirked "yup perfect koi" he answered kissing her throwing Songo and Miroku into a deeper state of shock. Miroku was the first to break from his stuper. "How did you know all that about us and did you (refering to InuYasha) just call her koi?"

InuYasha an Kagome just laughed "she knows all that stuff cause i told her when it happened" InuYasha added to keep up the confusion. "so you mean he told you all that today?" Songo asked still in a state of shock.

They laughed again wich was now seriously pissing Songo and Miroku off "should we tell them?" InuYasha asked Kagome "well its only fair they are our best friends" she answered.

"ok well Kagome and I are mates we have been for over two years" InuYasha said sending a whole new wave of shock crashing through his friends they couldnt even ask a question before the bell rang InuYasha and Kagome had to practicly drag them to class.

The last class of the day they were together again in Global History with the best teacher in the whole school and according to the male portion the hottest. She was origannly from America and could speak four languages all together she's half Inu and her hair is a silvery gold her ears mostly gold her eyes gold with blue outlines and a body the girl population of the school would kill for.

"alright class since we have the pleasure of haveing both new students in our class we're going to have a little fun boys if you'll please come to the front of the room and tell us a little about your selves and your Historic knowledge" said smirking Miroku and InuYasha went to the front of the room earning a few whistles from the girls in the room.

InuYasha smirked and there was a collective sigh from the girls in the room Kagome just glared at him he certainly wasnt shy +not so shy huh lover boy+ Kagome sent him (sorry if i didnt mention it be for "talking" 'thinking' +telepathy+) he paled slightly but shot her a sexy smirk.

"Im InuYasha Takashi uhhh well i have an older full inu brother and this one here (refering to Miroku)is my adoppted brother and Kagome's my girl oh and I've never gotten less that a 100 in history and i dont intend to" He turned to Miroku giveing him the floor.

As he took the floor a few girls swooned but not as many as for InuYasha " I'm Miroku Kaazana and like he pointed out im his adoppted brother and well I cant say as I'm that good at historybut I'd like to think I am" he smiled his awkward smile

"ok now this'll be like a quiz each person will get to ask three questions to ask either student Kagome why dont you start" said and so Kagome started and after about 45 minutes the bell rang signifiying the end of the day

"Thank god hey since tomarrow is an inservice day you two wanna sleep over ?" InuYasha asked putting his arm around Kagome's waist

"no no no first we want to know about the whole mate thi- Miroku this is hardly the time!" Songo yelled hiting Miroku upside the head "now now Sango no need to be rash this is about Kagome and InuYasha" he said efectively taking atention off of himself

"well we met when i was 4 so InuYasha was 5 and its in our dreams that we meet" Kagome smiled Miroku looked like a kid at Chritsma who just opened the one present he'd wanted all year while Songo stared in disbelief

"you mean you guys are literally soul mates really! do you even have a telapathic connection -at their nod he continued-this is so awesome this is the one thing i needed to study I chose to write about it for extra credit and now I have a real life subject do have any idea how rare this is this is great" Miroku babbled like a little school girl un till InuYasha hit him on the head and even that didnt deflate his deleriously happy mood 

Songo looked at them "so you believe them" she asked skepticly Miroku nodded feircly "so what do you say Songgo their parents are gonaa be home you think dad will let you come?" Kagome asked "well i guess so if mom says its ok and what ever she says its very rare for dad to question it" Songo smiled

Miroku blinked "your sisters?" he asked "no not exactly bro Kagome's mother is a single mother Songo's father is a single father and they've been dateting for about a year so Kagome calls him dad and Songo calls her mom get it" InuYasha said

"ok you gotta stop explaining eachothers lives its kindof creepy so do I get the car or do you?" Miroku asked "the car is mine letch you drive with Songo to ask her old man and I'll go with Kagome got it" they all agreed and went to there respective cars InuYasha's a red convertable Kagomes a purple bug with flowers over the hub caps. --------------------with Inu & Kag------------------

they got in the car and Kagome could sence his nervousness "calm down they'll love you the most that will happen is mom will wonder if her grandchildren will have your ears Souta will probably think your god and as for grandpa he might hit you with some sutra's" she said the last part quickly even though she knew he heard it

He paled "sutra's? the-they dont work do they?" he asked even more nervous now she just laughed "nope even if they did your mated to me so they wouldnt work any way remember" he visibly relaxed and drove on when they got to the shrine he parked on the street.

When she got out he scooped her up and jumped the full lenght of the stairs in the front of the shrine where Sota was playing with his soccer ball but he soon forgot about the ball when he saw InuYasha "wo sis is this the InuYasha you've been muttering about in your sleep. Oh cool are your ears real are you inu can you lift really heavy things do you play socc-" InuYasha cut him off annoyed

"Ok yes im InuYasha yes the ears are reals yes i can lift heavy things and yes I do play soccer" he answered as he put Kagome down she just dragged him inside "mom! I'm home and I want you to meet someone" she called her shrill voice made InuYasha flinch "in here dear" Kyoko called from the kitchen (I'll call her Kyoko cause it gets boring calling her Mrs. Higurashi all the time)

"mom this is InuYasha my boyfriend" she smiled shyly when she didnt answer right away he panicked a little untill Kyoko turned around smileing brightly "hello dear my name is Kyoko and dont call me anything but that" she laughed which made him relax a bit more.

--------------with Songo & Miroku-----------

"so what happened to your mother if you dont mind" Miroku asked walking up to the front of Songo's house. She just smiled sadly "She died a year after Kohaku was born she was in the hospital for most of that year but it was a complication durring the birth and she never got better but what about your parents why are you living with InuYasha?" she asked

His face took on a pained sadness "well I'd been friends with InuYasha for a year or two before it hapened when i was 7 my mother got cancer she died shortly after she was diagnosed my father just kept getting weaker one of the strongets monks in japan got weaker every day he apoligized every day telling me how sorry he was he couldnt take care of me I never thought a person could die of loneliness but a year later to the day of my mothers death he died thats why I'm becomming a monk to keep on the legasy plus I find it quite interesting" He looked up at her her eyes were full of tearsas she launced herself into his arms.

"Excuss me but who are you and why are you hugging my daughter" a voice boomed --------------------------------------------------------

Ok there ya go yup Ms. Cotton is me no thats no my real name its a friend but i dont like mine so this is better and i probably have a lot of spelling errors but for some reaoson im am so tired wich is so weird cause usually im a usually a night owl

any way Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took so long I'm lazy ok sorry sorry sorry!

Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha if I did I would be bragging...and no not my original idea but my thoughts afterward

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Last time:  
"Excuss me but who are you and why are you hugging my daughter" a voice boomed

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miroku instantly jumped to attention away from Songo he sputtered but didnt get any words out.

"Whats your name" He asked again "Miroku Kaazana" Miroku replied shakily "age" he asked like a drill sergent "17" Miroku againg replied shakily "Intentions towards my daughter?" Drill sergent asked "I uh was wondering is she could come to my house for a sleep over and swimming" Miroku was almost visible shaking now "HA a sleep over who will be there and I need a number to verify you information" He laughed "umm my parents and my two brothers and Kagome Higirashi and its a new house I dont know the number" by this point Miroku had no confidense and was visibly shaking so Sango decided to help.

"Father leave him alone besides didnt you hear his whole family is going to be there plus Kagome Im sure mom will let her go."Songo pleaded he looked at her for a minute "I assume your new number will be in the phone book under Kaazana"  
the serge asked.

Miroku sighed "uh no under Takashi InuTashio Takashi I'm thier adoppted son"he explained serge's eyes opened wide "well why didn't you say so we could've saved a lot of trouble call me Eri" Eri said hardily

"uh ok Eri-san?" Miroku said unsure Eri smiled Songo frowned.

"Dad why is it that you accepted Miroku only after you knew about the Takashi's?" Songo asked suspiciously

"The Takashi's are the ruleing Youkai family of Japan I work with Takashi-sama and his son so I can ask him tomarrow at work and if you are lieing I shall know now Songo please go get ready" she nodded and jumped up and ran to her room Miroku gulped nervously and smiled Eri just glared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX with Inu and Kag

Just as he started to relax who should come in but Kagomes grandfather the second he saw InuYasha's ears he yelled "ahh demon be gone!" throwing all kinds of sutras at him Kagome jumped in front of him.

"Grandpa stop it!" Kagome yelled "but Kagome this demon broke into our house" he whined

"oi I didnt break into your house old man" InuYasha scoffed not helping the situation any. Grandpa started yelling agian.

"you have to learn to respect your elders young man!" he yelled again throwing sutra's. Kagome growled annoyed

"will you two stop it Grandpa dont you have some shrine work to do or make better sutras...and you dont egg him on I thought I told you that" Kagome yelled causeing InuYasha's ears to fall flat against his head. behind her her mother laughed as her grandfather left the house muttering.

Kagome took a big breath and turned to her mother "mom since tomarrow is the inservis day at school can I go over to InuYasha's house? please?" she asked sweetly.

Kyoko sighed "I don't know Kagome who will be there?" Inuyasha spoke up "both my parents and my two brothers plus Songo if her Father lets her" he said.

"well alright but call me later tonight ok" Kyoko said still uneasy.Kagome ran upstairs to get her things. Kyoko stared at InuYasha he gulped "so InuYasha do you really like my daughter" he nodded then said yes "and you wouldnt ever hurt her or push her to do anything she wouldnt want?" he seemed a little offended "I would never the day I hurt her is the day I die" he replied confidentlyjust as Kagome came down stairs.

"ok lets go!" she said cheerfully "wait do you have your bathing siut we have a pool" InuYasha said her eyes lit up "realy!" he nodded and she ran back upstairs when she came back down they left. now it was Kagomes turn to get nervous. He could smell it as well as sence it.

"Its ok I'm sure they'll love you I do" he smirked as she shot him a look "yea well your parents are the most powerfull in all Japan it is a little intimidateing" she sighed he parked the car and quickly ran to her door he opened it and Kissed her. But it was interupted.

"I see you've finally taken an intrest in the oppoite sex half breed" Sesshomaru said comming out of the house.

Kagome exploded "Hey i dont care who you are but No on talks to him like that!" she yelled Sesshhomaru glared at her then in the blink of an eye had her by the neck she flinched but didnt show fear. where as InuYasha "what the hell is your problem let her go!" he yelled eyes flashing red.Sesshomaru eyed her then dropped her and got in his black Jag and left.

Kagome held her neck as InuYasha picked her up "Kagome Kagome are you ok" she nodded "yeah Im fine he didnt hurt me"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX With Sessh

He was on his way to get his secrete love of pocky not even giveing the girl a second thought. He parked and went inside there was one box left he grabbed it at the same time someone else did they locked eyes amber to amber with blue rings. She spoke first "I believe that I saw it first" she said tightening her hold on the box showing him purple claws.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her she was beautiful she had golden hair tow gold dog ears on the top of her head and her eyes were amber with rings of blue surrounding them. He got an idea " what about for desert after dinner?" she blinked and stepped back not relaseing the pocky "are you asking me on a date?"

"will you go?" he asked "you bye dinner I'll bye dessert" he eye'd her for a minute "deal" she smiled and he let go of the pocky. Sh paid for it and they left the store "so who's car should we take this is mine" she said proudly pointing to a camero that was a little worse for ware. "mine" he brought her to his car her eyes widened "sweet ride!" she practicly yelled "shall we" he said opening her door.

"wait I should at least know my dates name.." she said backing away slightly "yours first" she thought for a second "I'm Rachel every one else calls me Arisa and you?" "Sesshomaru" she laughed "really distruction of the circle of life?" he growled "my mother had a bit of a blood lust shall we go?" she smirked and got in the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX with Inu and Kag "Mom Dad I'm Home and I" be for InuYasha could finish his mother was in front of them Kagome jumped back "god mom dont do that!" InuYasha yelled. 

Izyoi smiled "Hello to you too InuYasha and who is this lovely lady?" Kagome blushed "Hello Mrs. Takashi I'm Kagome Higurasi" Kagome said politely "Call me Izyoi oh and InuYasha would you kindly tell me why your scent is all over this nice girl"  
InuYasha smiled sheepishly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really Sorry I have no other excuse other than I'm lazy but I hope you like it review 


End file.
